


With God As My Wingman

by SerenityStargazer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Bastille - Freeform, Chains, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), God is Aziraphale's Wingman, M/M, Oh good Lord!, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer
Summary: Aziraphale hasn't seen Crowley in over a century and is getting a bit desperate. He prays about his dilemma, and to his surprise, God not only answers, but comes up with a plan to help him out. Now if only Crowley will cooperate....He was interrupted by a tetchy demon jumping up from the bed to confront him. It was only then that Aziraphale realized he was still in chains, though attached to the ceiling instead of the floor. His arms were stretched over his head and he couldn't touch Crowley if he wanted to. And he definitely wanted to!"Really, Aziraphale?!" Crowley growled as he stalked over to the angel. "God thinks you want me naked and you chained and helpless? Wants us to ‘get on with it’?" Then he stopped as if he had been frozen. Aziraphale gulped as realization flooded across Crowley's face, his eyebrows going from knotted in a frown to arching high across his brow like birds winging across the summer sky. His eyes blown wide and gold, he stared at the angel."Really, Aziraphale?" he asked softly. "You want me? Naked? With you at my mercy? And, She helped? She's okay with...us? Being together?"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 167





	With God As My Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Bastille Rescue story? You betchum! Can't ever have too many, can you?

"Animals!" Aziraphale said in disgust as the guillotine sounded again and the crowd watching screamed and cheered. The window in his cell faced the courtyard where the executions were happening, but was too high for him to see out. Which was perfectly alright; the sounds were horrible enough.

"Animals don't go around killing each other with clever machines, Angel," came a droll, familiar voice from behind him. "Only humans do that."

Aziraphale lit up, practically glowing when he heard his demon's voice. His plan had worked! Well...his and the Almighty’s. "Crowley!" he breathed joyfully. He took a moment to compose himself before he turned to reply. It wouldn't do to let the handsome rake know how happy he was that he had come to Aziraphale's rescue. His smile and glow hidden away, the angel turned to face his hereditary enemy.

Crowley lounged in the corner of the prison cell, looking like a pin-up. Black shoes, stockings and skin-tight breeches were topped by a ruffled black shirt and waistcoat, and covered by a rust-red jacket with wide cuffs. The blond angel was a bit disappointed to see Crowley's sunflower yellow eyes were covered by dark glasses. He did so love the demon's beautiful eyes. He covered them so not to upset the humans, but Aziraphale missed seeing them. His copper hair was curled and pinned in a very high-fashion style. He looked altogether scrummy!

Aziraphale eyed him from head to toe and then turned away slightly, trying to keep his composure. He just couldn't resist, though, and turned back to feast on the sight of his...Crowley...one more time.

"Oh, good Lord!" he exclaimed in a mixture of appreciation and supplication.

Instantly Aziraphale was bathed in a beam of light. Crowley gave an undignified yelp, pulling his coat over his head and turning to cower in the corner.

"Yes, Aziraphale?" asked a friendly female voice from the beam of divine light. "Is this not as you asked? You are in danger and chained up. You have your best clothes. And there is the demon you desire. Why did you call Me? Did I leave anything out?"

Aziraphale was thankful Crowley couldn't see how red he was blushing. "C-C-Call you, Lord?" he stammered. "I don't recall…"

"'Oh, good Lord,' Angel. Remember?" Crowley said in exasperation from under his coat. "Mum? Maybe a little less with the holy light?"

"Crowley, my Questioner. I have missed you," God said, dimming the beam down to a small glow. "Now, Aziraphale. What is in your heart, my child? What more do you desire?"

"Desire, Lord?" Oh, he really didn't want to discuss his desires with his Mother. Especially not in front of the object of his desire! "I'm not sure what you mean."

"You weren't this bashful when you were pouring your heart out to me last night," God chuckled. "As I recall, you said he was scrummy and kind and you would simply discorporate if you didn't see him soon. That you wanted him to rescue you and take you away to have his way with you. Crowley, do you have any objections to Aziraphale's plan?"

"H-h-have my way with him, you say?" Crowley stammered, trying to catch up with the situation. "Hadn't really thought about it. Much," he added, his ears and cheeks burning red.

God chuckled, not buying it for a minute. "But no objections?" She asked again.

"Ngk. Er.. no, Mum. No objections," he finally choked out. He and Aziraphale were going to have words later over what constituted an appropriate prayer.

"Excellent!" God said. "Let me just have a peek in my Principality's head then. Oh, Aziraphale! What an imagination you have, my Guardian! Have you been watching the humans play? Very well. Anything to get you two  _ finally _ together and on your way. But I do have a Universe to run, so I hope the pair of you will be able to handle it from here. Have fun and... _ get on with it, _ you two. And, Crowley? I know it's been hard, but I did have reasons, my dear. It's still just a bit...ineffable."

Suddenly, the beam of light was gone and they were in a large bedroom with white plaster walls and a cool breeze stirring the red cotton curtains at the window. Golden afternoon light filtered in through the leaves of the trees outside.

But none of it registered with Aziraphale. His eyes were glued to the gloriously naked demon on the large four-poster bed. He took in Crowley's long hair, now loosely falling in waves past his shoulders. He admired the long arms, muscled like a dancer, and the long, elegant fingers. And his waist was so long! Did he have a longer spine than humans? Must do. And his long, hard, beautiful…

He was interrupted by a tetchy demon jumping up from the bed to confront him. It was only then that Aziraphale realized he was still in chains, though attached to the ceiling instead of the floor. His arms were stretched over his head and he couldn't touch Crowley if he wanted to. And he definitely wanted to!

"Really, Aziraphale?!" Crowley growled as he stalked over to the angel. "God thinks you want me naked and you chained and helpless? Wants us to  _ ‘get on with it’ _ ?" Then he stopped as if he had been frozen. Aziraphale gulped as realization flooded across Crowley's face, his eyebrows going from knotted in a frown to arching high across his brow like birds winging across the summer sky. His eyes blown wide and gold, he stared at the angel.

"Really, Aziraphale?" he asked softly. "You want me? Naked? With you at my mercy? And, She helped? She's okay with...us? Being together?"

At first, all Aziraphale could do was nod and bite his bottom lip as if afraid to speak aloud. Then he gathered his courage to say, "So it would appear, my dear. I mean that we have her approval. Our situation is, of course, entirely due to my imagination. Too many romance books, I’m afraid. Oh, I do hope you don't mind."

Crowley looked down at his stiffened member and chuckled. "I think the answer to that is rather obvious. But. Whatever shall I do with such a naughty angel? Hmmm?" He circled the bound angel hungrily, stopping behind him. His tongue snaked out and licked along the shell of the angel's ear, startling a small squeak from Aziraphale. It made Crowley grin with satisfaction and he wrapped those long arms around Aziraphale's waist and snuggled him in tight. Feeling Crowley's cock pressed warm and wanting against his arse made his knees weak and Aziraphale couldn't keep the moan from escaping his lips. Crowley reached down to stroke Aziraphale, and even through the many layers of clothes, it was obvious that the angel was enjoying his predicament. But, with his greatest desire in his arms, Crowley was determined not to fuck it up.

He slid around to face the angel, keeping his arms wrapped around him, but putting a tiny distance between them so they weren't ground together any more.

“Angel, what do you want? Really?” he asked, gazing into those river blue eyes intently. 

"You, Crowley. I want you. I have for ever so long now," Aziraphale answered, closing the distance and kissing Crowley's jaw. Crowley cradled his face and kissed him softly, sighing as Aziraphale kissed him back with a happy wiggle.

"Anything you want, Angel," he whispered, stroking Aziraphale's cheek gently. Then he stepped back and the softness melted away, replaced by a wicked, grinning tempter. "So, Aziraphale, God herself decided you needed a little punishment for your sensuous, greedy ways, eh? Gave you to me," and he slowly stroked his cock while he licked his lips, "to see to properly."

Aziraphale whimpered and pulled at the chains a bit, but couldn't take his eyes off his demon. Crowley stepped close to the angel and ran a finger slowly down his waistcoat, the buttons opening obediently as he went. Shoving his leg between Aziraphale's thighs, Crowley ground him close as he tipped the angel's head back by his pale curls and kissed him passionately. While their tongues danced and breathing was forgotten, Crowley ran his free hand around, pulling the angel's white, frilly shirt roughly free from his satin breeches. When the shirt was completely free, he jerked away, leaving them both panting heavily.

Regaining his composure, the long, tall demon circled back around behind Aziraphale. "So eager...so willing," he crooned as he pulled up tight behind the angel. Grabbing a handful of curls, Crowley pulled Aziraphale's head to the side and started nibbling down the angel's neck, sucking wet spots into the frilly white scarf with loud noises that made Aziraphale shiver helplessly. Aziraphale moaned and wiggled back against the demon. Crowley snaked his other arm around and started working the buttons of Aziraphale's breeches open. Tugging the collar of the white shirt roughly to the side, he sucked on the angel's shoulder while bringing both hands to Aziraphale's waist, stroking the soft skin under the fine white cotton.

The chains were driving Aziraphale crazy because he couldn't touch Crowley at all. He tried to move his head enough to kiss the demon, but Crowley made it impossible, using his own head to keep Aziraphale from doing anything but accepting the pleasure being given him.

Slowly, Crowley slid his hands down that soft, smooth waist and pushed both breeches and pants down past those lush hips and thighs. Wherever his fingers traced, a flush followed, as if he were painting the angel's hips, thighs and buttocks a delicate rose. Aziraphale squirmed and whined, desperate for some friction on his stiffened cock.

Crowley snapped and Aziraphale's coat, scarf, and shirt were gone, neatly folded on a small table by the bed. With the clothing out of the way, Crowley rubbed his eager, dripping cock along Aziraphale's plump arse, sinking his fingers into the angel's soft hips and holding him fast. This time, they both groaned in pleasure. Then Crowley stepped away and Aziraphale whined in impatient disappointment. The demon gave that angelic arse a quick slap and Aziraphale gasped in surprise...and pleasure!

"Now, now, needy little angel. Just have to get a few more things out of my way." With a grin, Crowley came back around and knelt in front of Aziraphale, taking a minute to appreciate the thick cock jeweled with precum. "Now that's what I call a temptation!" he breathed, and licked up along the underside all the way to the head, where he softly sucked it clean. Aziraphale's hips snapped forward, longing for deeper contact, but Crowley moved away, bending down to remove the angel's shiny white shoes. He carefully removed each shoe, slipped his stockings off with a lingering caress to each rounded calf, and pulled off his pants and breeches, leaving Aziraphale as naked as he.

Aziraphale found himself in a bit of a predicament. The cool breeze played across his bare skin and the demon's touch and breath sent shivers of hot delight throughout his body. But his shoes had a tall heel on them and the chains were set for his height wearing them. Without his shoes, he was left standing on his tippy toes and it was quickly becoming uncomfortable.

"Um. Crowley, my dear?" he began. The demon slid up his body, wrapped his arms around the angel's neck, and nuzzled his nose against the soft, flushed cheek.

"Yes, Angel?" he asked, ghosting his lips over Aziraphale's. Aziraphale promptly forgot what he was saying, leaning in for more contact. But the demon held him back, keeping the touch whisper-soft and maddening. "You...wanted...something, Aziraphale?" he murmured teasingly.

"Oh. Oh, yes. It's just that...I'm shorter without my shoes and these chains….Well, it's just a bit of a bother, is all." And he gave Crowley his patented Look™ that always seemed to melt the demon's heart. Crowley looked down at Aziraphale's wobbly toe stance and pursed his lips in mock sympathy.

"Oh, but you wanted to be at my mercy, no? So let me ask you again. What...exactly...do you want, angel? Hmmm?" 

Aziraphale fidgeted and bit his lip, but there was no escaping the demon's golden gaze. "Well. I wanted you to kiss me," he admitted after squirming unsuccessfully. Crowley trailed a finger on Aziraphale's chest, circling each nipple and then moving slowly down towards his navel.

"Kiss me? Is that all? After undressing me like this?" the demon scoffed. "Tell me, Aziraphale. I'll do what you want, but you have to tell me first. I'm not God. I can't read your mind, ya know. But She did. And then She plopped us alone in a bedroom with me all starkers and you still in chains. Whatever did you have in mind, you naughty angel?" He rubbed his fingertip across the tip of Aziraphale's cock and popped it into his mouth to suck off the precum, humming in delight.

Aziraphale blushed and stammered, but finally blurted out, "I-I-I want you to make love to me, Crowley!"

"Make love?" The demon looked stunned. He dropped his arms and took a step back.

"Yes. Well. I know you're a demon. Probably allergic to love. Might make you break out in hives or something. But. Well, the fact is that I love you and have for quite some time now!"

"Quite some time, eh? How long are we talking now?" Crowley asked with a strangled rasp to his voice.

"If you must know, it started back in Rome. When we shared the oysters. I did so want to kiss you that night! But I was afraid of what our sides would do if they found out. They could destroy you!"

"All the way back in Rome you say? You have been waiting a while then." Crowley coughed and cleared his throat. "I suppose then you should know that the feelings are not entirely one-sided. Might even say they're returned."

"What?!! Crowley, my dear. Are you saying you love me, too?"

Crowley looked at the floor a moment, face blushed red and thought about dropping straight down to Hell rather than answer that question. But then he straightened his shoulders, sniffed, and stared into those blue-green eyes. "YeP. That's what I'm sayin', Angel." He sighed. "I love you, too, Aziraphale, you ridiculous angel."

It was worth the embarrassment when Aziraphale broke into one of his sun-defying smiles. "Oh. Oh, that is just...splendid, my dear! Um. How long?"

"That's a rather personal question, angel." The demon smirked at the angel's puzzled expression and stared pointedly down at his dick which, even at current half-mast due to talking and not touching, was quite impressive. "Besides, you can see for yourself, thanks to God."

"Crowley!" Aziraphale blushed, but refused to be distracted by demonic shenanigans. " _ I _ told  _ you _ . Answer the question, please!"

Crowley sighed. "It's bloody humiliating is what it is." He ran his hand through his hair, rubbing his neck to buy some time. He looked pleadingly at the angel, but Aziraphale refused to give any quarter. The demon sighed and looked at the floor. "Since you gave your sword to the humans," he muttered.

"What?! What did you say?" Aziraphale asked, unable to believe his ears.

"Since you gave your sword to the humans!" Crowley cried, looking desperately at the angel he had loved so long.

"Oh, my dear boy!" Aziraphale exclaimed softly and snapped his fingers, planning to deposit them both on the bed. Nothing happened. At all.

Crowley cocked his head and looked quizzically at Aziraphale. "Were you planning on leaving the chains, angel?" he asked. "Because, as I recall, you are my mercy here. And I think you look rather...scrumptious...no,  _ scrummy _ ...all stretched up on your tippy toes. Just for me."

He ran his hands down Aziraphale's chest, relishing the strong muscles under the soft skin and the tickle of his chest hair under his palms. The demon sighed and hugged his angel close, eyes closed and skin singing to skin. He kissed Aziraphale's cheek and the angel whimpered. “Please, Crowley,” he whispered, “I cannot bear to wait any longer. Don’t tease me anymore. Please.”

"It's okay, Aziraphale. I've got you. I'll always catch you, never fear." He stroked the paper-white curls back and kissed the seeking mouth with newfound confidence, knowing for the first time that the angel loved him, demon though he was. His hands drifted down Aziraphale's back, until he could sink his questing fingers into those delicious arse cheeks and pull them in close, grinding their cocks together. Neither were half-mast now! They both gasped at the fire and need centered in their loins. 

"Aziraphale, as the demon in charge, I am changing my mind and our venue a bit. I want to lay you down in sheets of linen soft as your cheeks," Crowley said, rubbing his hand softly over the angel's arse cheeks. The angel blushed, but nodded eagerly. "That doesn't mean we won't revisit the chains later," he added, giving that sweet arse another quick smack and enjoying the gasp it produced.

One snap later, Aziraphale was on his back in the bed, covered by a very naked demon who seemed intent on crawling tongue-first down his throat. Finally having use of his hands back, Aziraphale eagerly ran them through those flame-kissed waves, down that long, sinuous spine, and coming to rest with a handful of firm butt cheek in each to squeeze.

Crowley may or may not have let out an undignified little yip when Aziraphale squeezed his arse. Either way, he broke from the kiss long enough to stare into Aziraphale's eyes. "I cannot believe that you went to God and asked to get laid," he said. “What kind of a request is that for a proper angel to make?”

"And I cannot believe that we are finally both naked in bed and you want to talk about how we got here!" the angel replied, snapping his hips up to remind Crowley of their purpose.

"Yes. Well," the demon gasped, "point taken. Just. Don't be calling on Her in the middle of things, alright? Would put quite a damper on things, eh?" And with that, he left off with words and proceeded to show his angel how he felt. His hands stroked and his mouth licked and bit and sucked as Crowley worked his way ever southward.

Aziraphale gasped and moaned, shuddering up into all the exquisite sensations racing through his body. He was soon reduced to babbling Crowley's name over and over again as his fingers pulled and tugged in the demon's hair. When Crowley looked up with a wicked grin and licked him from bollocks to tip, words completely failed the angel for the first time in his very long existence.

"Stay with me, dove," Crowley murmured as he sucked Aziraphale like a lolly, licking up, swallowing him down, running that long, flexible tongue in spirals, and then slowly releasing him to start anew, over and over again, constantly increasing the pace. Aziraphale clawed at Crowley's shoulder, leaving marks that would sting later, but only fueled the demon on in his passion at the moment.

Then one more time of being sucked into that impossibly warm mouth threw Aziraphale over the edge. He screamed as his back arched, his hands ripped the sheets, and he came deep in Crowley's throat. Crowley hummed with satisfaction as he swallowed it all down. Then he rubbed his way back up the angel's body to stare in wonder at his angel's beautiful face, eyes closed and slack-jawed.

After a minute or two, Aziraphale's eyes fluttered back open and his face relaxed into a deep, contented smile. Crowley had seen dozens of different smiles on that sweet face throughout their time together, but this one was new. He didn't realize how very tense the angel usually was until now, when he looked like a well-pampered cat stretching in the sunlight. He kissed him and Aziraphale responded by sucking his tongue in, thrusting his own into Crowley's mouth, and wrapping his arms around him to keep him snuggled tight.

"Oh, Crowley, that was superb!" he said when he finally broke the kiss.

"Glad you liked it, Angel. But, you know, there's still more. If you're interested."

"More what?"

"More this!" And the demon cheerfully ground his unsatisfied member against Aziraphale's, perking things back up instantly.

"Oh! Oooh! Oh, good Lo--," Crowley swallowed Aziraphale's words before he could finish.

"If you call Her again, I will be very annoyed and put you back in those chains to dance the night away on your toes," the demon growled when he broke the kiss. 

"Oh, no. You mustn't," Aziraphale said, trying to look scared, but he couldn't keep the smirk from his lips nor the sparkle from his eyes.

"Oi. So that's how it is, is it," the demon said, glaring at the innocent-looking principality. He rolled off Aziraphale and tossed a pillow on the floor by the bed. "Right then. Off the bed you go. Kneel on the pillow. Can't keep your mouth shut, I'll keep it full instead."

Aziraphale looked puzzled for a moment, but then he understood and quickly scrambled off the bed with a delighted smile. He knelt on the pillow and gazed up at his demon in anticipation. Crowley grinned as he moved so Aziraphale was between his knobby knees. Aziraphale gave a happy little wiggle and reached out to stroke Crowley's long, elegant hardness.

Crowley smacked his hand back. "Naughty little angels don't get to touch, Aziraphale," he scolded. "Hands behind your back now. Mouth only."

Aziraphale was surprised at how tingly and hot he felt as he obediently put his hands together behind his back and let his mouth fall open. Crowley nodded and smiled and Aziraphale gave his happy little wiggle again.

"Nice. Think you need a bit of a reward, angel. Now what would a naughty angel like you want?" Crowley pretended to ponder the question while Aziraphale waited patiently and silently. "Got it!" the demon said with a smirk and a snap. Aziraphale felt a weight around his wrists and his eyes widened. His hands were manacled behind his back! He was every bit at Crowley's mercy as he had been standing in the chains. He squirmed a bit as a squirt of precum dripped slowly down his cock to splatter on his thigh.

Crowley noticed and breathed an inner sigh of relief that he had read Aziraphale's kink correctly. Leaning forward, he traced his dick lightly around his angel's lips, leaving them slick and glistening with his own precum. Aziraphale trembled and his eyes were blown wide, but he stayed in place and kept his mouth still, open and waiting.

"Oh, what a pretty little angel you are!" Crowley stood up and Aziraphale's eyes remained fastened to his cock in anticipation. Crowley gently cradled the angel's head and slowly entered his warm, eager mouth. Aziraphale kept his mouth open and stared up at Crowley in adoration. He showed no signs of discomfort, even when Crowley rubbed against his throat.

"That's good, Aziraphale," he groaned. "Now close those sweet lips around me and eat me like your favorite dessert."

And Aziraphale did. His lips closed snug around and his tongue curled up along the underside of the demon's shaft, burying the tip in the vee under the head. And then he sucked, making those nummy noises that drove Crowley crazy when dining with Aziraphale. Those noises that showed the angel's pleasure went straight to Crowley's cock, making it impossible to keep his hips from bucking forward, pushing his cock down Aziraphale's throat a bit.

He tried to pull back, but his greedy angel moved with him, keeping his lips tight and moving his tongue back down so Crowley felt wrapped in velvet heat. Then Aziraphale sucked some more, humming his delight. Tucked into the top of his throat, the humming vibrated through Crowley's cock. He gasped and grasped Aziraphale's hair trying to hold off just a bit longer. But the tugging made Aziraphale moan, and Crowley exploded over the edge, keening "Angel!" as his vision whited out.

When Aziraphale was sure he'd gotten every drop, he released Crowley with a loud, filthy-sounding pop. The demon fell back bonelessly on the bed. Aziraphale licked his lips, chasing the taste like chantilly cream. Rubbing his cheek against Crowley's leg, he asked. "Dearest? Are you alright? Still with me?"

"Smyvnkjgddgbg," Crowley replied dreamily. Aziraphale smiled and rested his head against the dazed demon's thigh, waiting for him to become a bit more coherent. His heart felt like bursting from happiness. Crowley loved him! And God was not only okay with it, She helped them along.

"'Ziraphale? Whatcha doin’ down there still?" Crowley asked as he came back and realized his angel was still on the floor.

"You didn't give me permission to get up, yet, dearest," Aziraphale replied with a shy smile. "And…" he shook the manacles a bit. "It's trickier to stand with these on. Perhaps more practice? In the future?"

"Kinky little angel," Crowley murmured fondly as he waved away the manacles. "Get your sweet arse up here with me."

Aziraphale happily complied, snuggling happily into the crook of Crowley's neck and giving it a little nip. Crowley jerked and gave a little moan that Aziraphale decided he quite liked and wanted to hear again. So he set about sucking and nibbling that spot in earnest, delighting as the demon's breath caught and he panted and squirmed.

"Dearest," he said, taking pity and giving the demon a breather. "There is one more thing I'd like to try. While we're here and the Almighty is granting us some privacy."

"Privacy?" Crowley snorted. "She's probably kicked back with Her popcorn enjoying the show. But let's pretend it's just us here. What do you want? Hmm?" And Crowley reached down to squeeze Aziraphale's buttock, hoping he knew, but wanting to hear a bit of filth from those perfect, holy lips.

Aziraphale blushed, but continued gamely onward. "I was hoping...that is, if you wouldn't mind...well, um, entering me?"

"Enter you?" Crowley repeated with an inquiring cocked eyebrow.

"Yes...you know…" and Aziraphale blushed furiously as he made a circle with one hand and poked his index finger in and out.

Crowley had to work hard to hide a grin, but he wanted to hear Aziraphale say it and he was so very close. He looked very puzzled at the motion and then into Aziraphale's eyes, storm grey with passion.

Aziraphale looked frustrated. Then he leaned down and whispered into Crowley's ear, "Blast it, darling! Would you please just...fuck me!" Crowley thought he might just discorporate on the spot! Aziraphale had called him "darling"! And said "fuck me"!

He reached up and pulled the angel into a deep, thorough kiss. Then, cradling his sweet face in both hands, he softly whispered, "Aziraphale, yes. Of course yes." Then he flipped him onto his back and kissed him again, long and slow, savoring the taste of his salty spend mixed with the angel's sweetness and tangling his needy fingers in Aziraphale's soft, pale curls.

Aziraphale shivered as Crowley nibbled down his neck, gasping as the demon sucked hard where his neck met his shoulders. It should hurt, but instead, it sent sparks to blaze anew the wildfire licking through his body. He couldn't help but grind up against Crowley's hip, moaning for more.

The demon paused for one more hungry kiss. He stroked Aziraphale's cheek, his eyes blown and golden, staring with wonder and lust mingled at his lover's face. Then he got that wicked grin and Aziraphale gasped again as Crowley reached down and stroked his cock, leaking and begging for more attention.

Crowley quickly slid down and licked up the angel's shaft while rubbing the precum on his hand and fingers. "This might feel a bit strange at first," he warned, "but it'll be better as you relax. And then it will be amazing. Promise!"

"Stop talking, you silver-tongued serpent, and get a wiggle on!" Aziraphale commanded, already coming apart at the seams. He groaned and pushed Crowley's head lower, desperately needing and wanting and ready to explode with desire.

Crowley said nothing, but licked firmly on the delicate area behind Aziraphale's bollocks as he gently circled his entrance with his slicked finger. The wet, firm pressure on his delicate perineum drove Aziraphale crazy and Crowley entered that ring of muscle with little resistance. He slowly sunk in deeper and then Aziraphale did notice, grinding down and whimpering.

"Crowley...yes...more!" was all he could get out around the whimpers, but his intent was pretty clear. With a grin, Crowley added a second finger and a curl at the end of the thrust. Aziraphale's back arched up and he screamed Crowley's name. Crowley stilled to let Aziraphale regain a little control. He did want to get more than his fingers inside the angel. His throbbing cock was pretty damned insistent about that, in fact.

When Aziraphale could breathe again and gave him a nod, Crowley resumed a slow, smooth stroke. The noises the angel made went straight to his cock and he was making a mess of the sheets, dripping an increasingly large wet spot. Finally, he figured Aziraphale was stretched and loose and ready, and he pulled his fingers out. The desperate wail from above told him his angel did not approve.

"Shush now, dove," he said, getting to his knees, hooking his arms under Aziraphale's silky thighs to lift them, and lining himself up carefully. "I'll make it all better again." He pushed in as slowly as he could, every nerve in his body urging him to go faster, deeper, and MOVE!

Crowley watched as he sank into all that soft lusciousness and almost came just from the sight. How many nights over the centuries had he fantasized about just this very thing? Yet, even his very vivid imagination had not been able to conjure how warm and exciting and amazing it felt to be inside Aziraphale. He started fucking Aziraphale slow and steady, trying to last. He quickly knew it was a losing battle. He was already so very close. He picked up the pace and force and just let himself feel.

Aziraphale was awash in sensation. He wanted to tell Crowley how wonderful he felt; how thrilled he was to be joined so intimately with his beloved demon. But all that came out were moans and babbling and he didn't know nor care whether he would climax or discorporate first.

As Crowley sped up, Aziraphale came more and more undone. He reached up fumbling for Crowley's face, needing to kiss him desperately. The kiss was wild and wet and messy, full of passion and little grace. Aziraphale's cock was rubbed up against Crowley and in just a couple of strokes, Aziraphale was coming, his deep, guttural moan swallowed by his demon. Dropping back down on the bed, clinging tight, Aziraphale could feel Crowley lose his rhythm. His hips stuttered and his back arched as he thrust one last time and came deep inside Aziraphale, screaming his name.

^o0o^

Snuggled tight and peaceful into the crook of Aziraphale's neck, Crowley dozed happily. Aziraphale didn't sleep, but stroked Crowley's arm and back softly, amazed at how it felt so good and so natural to be holding his supposed enemy this way. He daydreamed of future rendezvous, the fear of him Falling for loving a demon gone now that he knew God approved. Perhaps if he found the right building, his bookshop could also serve as a private place for Crowley and him to meet and enjoy each other. He sighed contentedly and kissed the top of Crowley's fiery hair with a smile.

He closed his eyes and prayed. "Thank you, Almighty, for allowing this. For giving us your blessing and approval and aid. I know it was quite the unorthodox request, but it all turned out quite a good deal better than I dared hope. I must say, you make quite the wingman! I'll take good care of your Questioner for you. As you know, I love him, too."

_ God smiled as She finished the bowl and licked the salt from Her fingers. That had been very satisfying. What should She work on next? She checked in on Heaven and was amused to hear Gabriel fussing on the phone with Beelzebub. How those two squabbled! Hmmm….God's eyes twinkled with amusement as She started hatching a new plan. Sometimes the best way to overthrow a stuffy bureaucracy was from within. It took time, but God was patient. The first pair had taken almost six thousand years, but She had experience now. She cracked Her knuckles and grinned. This was going to be fun! _


End file.
